


Postcards

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Ever since the incident with Paper Star, if one of them was out on an assignment alone, he’d send a postcard to the other. Usually if was Jean-Paul sending the postcards and Antonio receiving them.





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by an anon on my Tumblr https://caramel-sandiego.tumblr.com/

VILE had a very complex system for mail in order to keep from being discovered. All mail that was to be delivered to the island was instead sent to a private university that had ties to VILE. Since the university was very busy, even in the summer, the large amount addressed to different people didn’t attract the same suspension that it might if it were to be delivered to someplace like a warehouse instead, as it just looked like student mail. The mail would then be separated from the normal university mail, before being picked up by VILE. On the island it would be sorted and finally given to the operative it was assigned to. Despite the complexity of the system, it didn’t take that long for operatives to receive their mail.

Since most operatives weren’t in contact with their families for various reasons, a good 95% of the mail delivered was packages from Amazon or Ebay (There was rarely time to shop on assignments, so if you needed something, it was best to just order it). Even then, most of the other mail was just things like magazines, letters were a rarity.

For the past few days, Antonio had been waiting at the mail room as soon as the mail was delivered, and every day he had been disappointed. Most of the time, the mail room wasn’t too busy around delivery time, as most operatives would wait until later in the day to pick up their mail. Today, however, the line to pick up incoming mail was fairly long. With a sigh, he made his way to the back of the line. So afterwards, Sheena joined the queue behind him.

Antonio hadn’t actually spoken to Sheena in a while. When they’d first started at VILE academy, their friend group was pretty close. But following Black Sheep’s betrayal, things started to fall apart. They still hung out together, sure, but thing were different. It was when Gray had his memory erased, however, that things really started to fall apart. Gray and Black Sheep had been the glue holding the group together, and with them gone, everyone seemed to just up and go their separate ways.

“Waiting on a package?” Sheena asked him, attempting to make small talk. They weren’t friend anyone; just acquaintances.

He shook his head. “No; Jean-Paul’s out on an assignment and I’m waiting to hear from him.”

Ever since the incident with Paper Star, if one of them was out on an assignment alone, he’d send a postcard to the other. Usually if was Jean-Paul sending the postcards and Antonio receiving them.

She shrugged. “There’s easier ways to communicate, you know.”

He was about to reply, but he’s reached the front of the queue, so he simply nodded and approached the counter. They scanned his ID card, and a few minutes later he was handed a single postcard. He moved off the side to read it.

On the front of the postcard was a picture of Big Ben and the words _Come Visit London_, but Antonio didn’t care about what the postcard looked like; he only cared about what Jean-Paul had written on the back.

_Mon Chou,_

_The assignment is going well,_

_I am doing fine._

_See you soon,_

_Love,_

_Jean-Paul_

With a smile, Antonio slipped the postcard into his pocket and exited the mail room.


End file.
